Cheater! :Lemon:
by Lupalover101
Summary: Kayden (OC) wakes up from a nap to find himself sandwhiched between Matthew (Canada) And Nikolai (Male!Belarus) what on earth do they want?


Cheater! :Lemon:

A/N: This is a commissioned lemon between three male characters, if you don't like please don't read, for the rest of you Enjoy!  
Human names used.

Stirring groggily from his nap Kayden stretched out on the couch, his hand coming in contact with something rather sticky. Blinking he pulled his hand towards his face to find... Maple syrup?

Looking up he came face to face with blue eyes in cases in glasses, a small blush on the tousled haired head.

" Matthew! The fuck are you doing here? And why is my hand covered in syrup?"

Blushing profoundly Matthew began to stutter an apology as he cleaned Kayden's hand off with a a random wet wipe when someone sat at his feet. Sitting up he saw purple eyes and silver hair framing a grim face before realizing who it was.

"Nikolai? Dude what the hell are you guys doing in my house?"

Scoffing Nikolai stretched his hand out to the table and brought it back with a game remote.

"What you mean? You forrget ourr game date? Very rude."

Raising an eyebrow Kayden tacked his brain before realizing he had actually forgotten. Groaning he hauled himself off of the couch, missing the tent that rose in Nikolai's pants as he made his way to the big screen tv in front of him.

" sorry guys, but maybe if you fucking called beforehand instead of nearly smothering me I would have had something prepared."

Barking at them he turned before they could see the blush on his face, his tsundere showing.

" what do yo guys want to play with then?"

Bending over to eye his consoles and games Kayden heard a small reply.

" with your cock."

Snapping up from his bent position he widened his yes, uncovered red eye dancing between the two men on his couch.

" w-what?"

" whateverr you want."

Raising a notorious eyebrow, Nikolai stared at Kayden, Matthew simply looking down at his nearly empty plate of syrup covered pancakes. Shaking his head, Kayden slipped on a racing game, heart pounding. Unbeknownst to Nikolai and Matthew, Kayden found the two rather attractive, but he'd blow his fuckin brains out before admitting that.

Making his way back to the couch he sat between th two delectable men, hart refusing to shut the fuck up. Halfway through laughing and joking around Kayden beat the two men. Suddenly Nikolai pinned him to the couch , a slight sparkle in his eye, Matthew taking his wrists and pinning them above his head.

" yo! The holy fuck do you think your doing?!"

Struggling against both men Kayden froze as Nikolai slid his hand up his sweater, the other edgin towards his jeans.

" h-hey cut t-that out!"

" but moya lyublyu, you cheated to win the game, we do not tolerrate cheating do we Matthew?"

Looking up at the usually shy country Kayden felt his heart skip a bit as Matthew gave him a sultry look.

" oui, It is not fair that you won by such means ma cher."

Cheating?! What the hell did they mean?

Before he could lash out again Kayden let out a strangled moan as Nikolai pinned his nipple, rolling the hardening bud between his fingers as he pushed up his sweater. Mortified Kayden felt himself begin to harden, pants getting tighter as Nikolai rubbed his nipples, then he felt a hot breath against the male of his neck, collar falling away from him as his sensitive neck was exposed to the wandering lips.

Holding back another moan he grit his teeth as a pair of soft lips kissed his neck, immediately finding and nipping his soft spot.

" p-please sto-"

Another pair of lips slammed against his, effectively cutting him off. An insistent tongue played at his lips begging for entrance that he vehemently refused to open. Nikolai situated himself between Kayden's legs, a hard nip to his neck making him gasp and making an opening for Nikolai's tongue. Dominating the kiss, Nikolai felt every curve of his mouth, his erection pressed against Nikolai's as Nikolai began to rock against him.

" do not feast in front of the starving mon ami."

Matthew's suddenly rough voice had them both breaking apart, realization that his wrists were free and his hands had delved in that silver hair, holding Nikolai to him. Shaking his head Kayden made to move away, to put space between them, but Matthew pushed him back down.

" ah, ah we have barely started mon amour."

Suddenly Kayden's jeans were pulled off, boxers and all, his rock hard cock exposed to the cool air for only a moment. Nikolai slid down his lithe frame and took Kayden's member, licking the head and swirling his tongue agains the slit. Bucking Kayden gasped as his hands tangled in Nikolai's hair, the latter now bobbing his head up and down his length. Blushing furiously Kayden couldn't hold back his moans, his voice rough with lust.

Opening his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed he found Matthew with his pants around his knees, hands working his hard cock as he watched the scene before him.

" l-let me, ngh, let me t-taste you."

Blushing harder at his neey request, Kayden saw a smirk blossom in Matthew's face, his inner Frenchman nearly growling at the sight of Kayden's begging form. Taking Matthew's member Kayden worked it with his hands, massaging his balls as he gave it a tentative lick from base to tip. Pulling away with a slight moan Kayden grit his teeth a bit as Nikolai slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, a other digit soon following to scissor apart inside of him.

Sucking Matthew some more, Kayden was unable to hold back and pulled away with a shout as he came all over himself and the couch, body slightly twitching in the delicious after glow.

" I hope you are ready lyublyu."

With that Nikolai delved his thick cock into Kayden's hole, stretching him deliciously painfully. Gaspin Kayden took deep breaths to adjust to the intrusion, tears sliding down his face. Beginning to move, Nikolai pounded into him, hips moving frantically against him. Bringing Matthews neglected member back to his mouth Kayden sucked and licked with vigor, tongue sinfully dancing across the hot skin.

"I-it's time we, oh mon dieu, we switched non Nikolai?"

" da, let me give him a proper facefuck."

Sitting on the couch Matthew pulled him in to his lap, back against his chest as he slipped his member inside of Kayden.

" mom dieu, still so tight after you were so thoroughly pounded."

" oh gods sh-shut up and move please."

Looking away blushing Kayden found himself being stripped of his sweater.

" much better da? Now open that sexy mouth."

Moving his face away Nikolai stood above Kayden, cock bobbing in his face as it anticipated delving into that hot cavern. Licking his lips Kayden took the member in his mouth, delighted of his taste and Nikolai's mixed together on his tongue. Sucking hungrily Kayden bounced and moaned against he cock in his mouth as Matthew fucked him, his own cock bobbing against his abs, teeth against his neck being so deliciously fucked.

Taking hold of Kayden's head Nikolai forced his cock into his mouth, hips bucking relentlessly as he fucked Kayden's mouth. Thrusts going erratic Nikolai came with a shout, throwing his head back as he emptied himself in Kayden's mouth. Swallowing everything Kayden shouted out as Matthew found his sweet spot, the Canadian taking note and slamming Into the spot over and over, the sound of skin slapping skin and pants filling the living room.

Jolting a bit Kayden felt as Nikolai took his neglected member and stroked him in time with Matthew's thrusts. Licking and suckin the head Nikolai watched as Kayden bent over him, holding his head as he came so close to the edge.

" oh fuck, oh g-gods I'm g-gonna cum, s-stop, d-don't taste it, Ngh!"

" nyet, I want to taste you."

" oui cum for us amour."

" p-please don't, ahn!"

Cumming in Nikolai's mouth, Kayden shouted as Matthew fought to thrust into his constricting hole, the Canadian cumming inside of him a few thrusts later.

Pantin they lay there a moment, Kayden the first to break the silence.

" I ... Fucking hate... You guys."

Chuckling Matthew kissed his neck as Nikolai kissed his chest.

" don't lie amour, we know you love us."

Blushing all over again Kayden gave a curt nod, eyes on the wall. Slipping off of Matthew he reveled in the warmth of his two loves.

...

" now we are ready for round two da?"

" YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Oh Nikolai and Matthew, cheating never sounded so good.


End file.
